


Flowers

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash February 2016 [18]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash February Day 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

Natasha has never actually admitted it out loud, but Maria knows Natasha loves flowers. When they have down time on missions, Natasha will pick flowers if they’re in a rural area. Sometimes Maria will come home to the safe house, and there will be a bouquet of chicory or queen anne’s lace on the table, just because. Maria finds it incredibly endearing, especially when Natasha sometimes wears a flower behind her ear. 

Their one month anniversary is soon, so Maria decides to get her flowers. Flowers from the store just don’t seem right, though, and that is why Maria now finds herself in the middle of a prairie, picking the wildflowers. Maria Hill has never done something so idyllic in her entire life, and probably would never if it weren’t for Natasha.

It’s worth it, though, when Maria returns with a bouquet of wildflowers, waiting for Natasha on the kitchen table in their shared quarters. It’s small, but she didn’t want to do anything over the top for a one month anniversary. This is enough, and Maria knows Natasha will appreciate the personal touch. 

When Natasha finally gets back from training with the New Avengers, the way her face lights up is worth every burr that stuck to Maria’s jeans when she was wading through the tall grass. Neither of them needs to say anything for the moment, and Natasha greets Maria with a kiss, looking extraordinarily touched.

“Thank you, Maria.” Natasha runs her hand over Maria’s hair briefly, her smile doing a good job of melting Maria. Natasha turns away for a moment, and when she turns back, there’s a sprig of chicory in her hand. She reaches up and positions it behind Maria’s ear, and Maria laughs.

“There. Now it’s perfect,” Natasha says. It’s the most ridiculous Maria’s ever looked, but she can’t help loving it anyway. She seems to be acquiring a lot of things lately that have become exceptions in Natasha’s case. Once the flower is stable, Maria leans down to pick a small daisy blossom from the bouquet. She eases it behind Natasha’s ear, brushing her hair back from her face. 

“No.  _ Now  _ it’s perfect.”

 


End file.
